


Assignment Moste Evile

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 718: Snape's Library - Magick Moste Evile.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Assignment Moste Evile

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 718: Snape's Library - Magick Moste Evile.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Assignment Moste Evile

~

“Oh?” murmured Severus. “And whom does he suspect?”

“As if I’d tell you?” Bellatrix sneered. “ _You_ could well be the traitor. Slippery snake that you are.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “You’re Slytherin, too, Bellatrix. It could also be you.” 

Bellatrix reared back as if he’d slapped her. “I would never!” 

“What makes you think I would?” 

“Because you’re only on one person’s side, Snape. Your own! And you always have your nose in a book.” 

“You’d do well to try reading,” drawled Severus. “Books are founts of information containing useful magic, some Dark enough to fuel even your evil imaginings.” 

~

When the doors opened to admit them, Voldemort stood by the window. “Welcome, my friends,” he said, his cold, high voice making Severus shiver. “We have much to discuss.”

They all mumbled greetings and bowed. 

Voldemort glided towards them, stopping when he was directly before Severus. “Severus, old friend,” he said. “I have a special project for you.” 

“My Lord.” 

Stretching out his hand, Voldemort caught a book as it flew towards him. “I require information about certain items mentioned in this book” 

“Yes, my Lord.” Checking the title, Severus froze. Magick Moste Evile?

“Problem, Severus?” 

“No, my Lord.” 

“Excellent.” 

~

“Now, friends,” Voldemort continued. “We have a problem. It’s come to my attention someone in my inner circle is conspiring against me.” 

“My Lord,” said Bellatrix, eyes alight with unholy glee. “I should be honoured to kill them—”

“Yes, yes,” said Voldemort. “You always were my most…enthusiastic follower.” He smirked. “And if the traitor’s someone close, Bella? Family, perhaps?” 

Severus, about to slip Magick Moste Evile into his robes, froze. 

“If they betrayed you, my Lord, they are no family of mine!” 

“As I expected, loyal to a fault.” Voldemort laughed. “Don’t worry, it’s not family. Is it, Severus?”

~

Everyone turned towards Severus. 

“My Lord?” Severus said, pondering how to juggle Magic Moste Evile and his wand. The analytical part of his brain calculated how many he could hex before being overwhelmed. 

“I only ask because you made sure Lucius and Narcissa arrived at the…proper destination, did you not?”

“Yes, my Lord.” 

“Good. And as I’ve not summoned them back, there’s no need to worry, Bellatrix. They remain loyal.” Voldemort moved away, and Severus began to breathe easier.

“The traitor’s someone closer to home at the moment. Someone who was in this very house not a day ago.” 

~

“You know them, Severus.” Voldemort continued, spreading his arms. “Look around. Who didn’t report to my summons?”

“Pettigrew,” Severus whispered.

Voldemort turned to face him again. “Exactly. You never liked him, did you?” Is it because he tried to have me target your…friend, perhaps?” 

Severus blinked. “My friend, my Lord?”

“That Mudblood witch. Evans, isn’t it?” Voldemort steepled his fingers together. “You had a special interest in her.” 

Bellatrix sniggered, going silent when both Severus and Voldemort looked at her. 

“Well, now I do, too,” Voldemort continued. “That’s why I gave you Magick Moste Evile. You must capture her.”

~

Severus bowed. “Of course, my Lord.”

“And you’re not curious about why I require her? You’re not going to ask I save her?” When Severus remained silent, Voldemort smirked. “See his loyalty, friends? I won’t have his fealty questioned again, am I clear?”

There was murmured agreement, and although Bellatrix hissed with annoyance, she bowed. 

“Now, why are you all standing here? Go and locate that traitor Pettigrew! Find him and bring him to me right now!” 

As people began Disapparating, Severus finally put Magick Moste Evile in his robes. “And me, my Lord?”

Voldemort smiled. “You? You stay here.”

~

Severus blinked. “My Lord?”

“I want you here with me, so I can protect you.” Voldemort paced. “Someone has been…attacking me, Severus. Attacking me on a personal level. Destroying some…special items I have created over the years.” 

“What can I do, my Lord?” 

“I thought Magic Moste Evile would tell me how to protect them, but it doesn’t.” Voldemort frowned. “It mentions them, but not how to make them stronger, or to let them protect themselves. My beautiful Nagini—”

Severus waited while Voldemort collected himself. “How can I help, my Lord?”

Voldemort’s eyes blazed. “Help me become immortal.”

~


End file.
